


The longer the waiting (the sweeter the kiss)

by mvltihart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Growing Up, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Panic Attack, Presumed character death, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvltihart/pseuds/mvltihart
Summary: In a universe where soulmates communicate through thoughts, people are ecstatic to find their other half. But no one ever mentioned what happens when your soulmate is dead.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 371





	The longer the waiting (the sweeter the kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cvptains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptains/gifts).



> Happy birthday Aely!! This fic is for you ‘cause you love soulmate aus and I love you. I hope you have the best day ever and I really hope you enjoy this fic <3
> 
> Okay so this is basically a soulmate au where only a small part of that population has a soulmate and they communicate solely through thoughts. Their thoughts are more expressive though and they can sort of sense each other?? Pls ask if anything doesn’t make sense.  
> Important!: there’s no pedophilia in the fic even though we see Tony as a child in the beginning. They start falling for each other when Tony is in his 20s.  
> Also, Steve’s thoughts are in italics and Tony’s are underlined.

“Fourth place? Are you fucking kidding at me?” Howard spat out and pointed his whiskey bottle towards his son.

Tony instinctively took a step back.

“It’s-it’s not that bad. I mean, the-there were thousands of contestants and-“ he could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

“Do you know who cares about fourth place? Fucking no one, that’s who. No one gives a fuck about the fourth person that landed on the moon.” the older man huffed bitterly.

“I send you to a goddamn boarding school and you can’t even be on the top 3? What am I even paying for?”

“I-I was just too busy studying for my exams that I didn’t have any time to prepare for my quantum mechanics contest. I-“ Tony took a sharp breath and tried to stop his lips from trembling.

He was not scared.

“Oh is little Tony going to cry now?” his father mocked him. “Are you ever going to man up and stop acting like a sissy whenever anyone raises the tone of their voice?” 

The 13 year old boy looked down at his feet. 

Howard saw his scared look and laughed out loud, his voice ringing louder probably due to the three bottles of whiskey he had downed the past afternoon.

“God, you are so pathetic.” he spat out.

“Pathetic. You hear me?” he shouted and the little boy knew what was coming.

Without even looking up he managed to dodge the flying bottle that ended up broken on the office’s door.

Tony clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly to cease himself from shaking.

Thankfully, a few moments later Maria opened the door. She looked down at the broken glass, then quickly checked Tony for any injuries and turned to her husband.

Without breaking eye contact with him, she said “Anthony, honey, please go to your room.”

Tony didn’t need to be told a second time before he ran to his bedroom upstairs. He closed the door and fell on his knees, his back against it.

From downstairs he could hear his parents shouting at each other.

I hate him so much, he thought.

 _Ouch. That sounds harsh_ , said another voice.

What the hell?

He quickly got up and wiped him eyes while frantically looking around in his room.

He checked the windows, under the bed, even gathered the courage to open his door a little to see if anyone was standing outside. There was nothing.

“Is anyone here?” he asked out loud but got no answer in return.

Great, now I’m hearing voices, he thought bitterly.

 _Not exactly,_ the other voice sounded amused.

Wha-Whats going on? Are you in my mind? How is that possible?

_Have you ever heard about soulmates?_

Ughh yes? I know that only 0,1% claims they have a soulmate and that they can sense each other and talk to each other’s min- Ohhh... A-are you my soulmate?

_I think so, yes._ The other voice said softly.

You sound older. The young boy pointed out. I’m thirteen, how old are you?

_I’m twenty five. But don’t worry about it, there are plenty of cases about platonic soulmates._

Oh okay. I’m Tony Stark by the way.

_Stark... huh. Do you happen to be related to Howard Stark?_

Unfortunately. He could feel the last ten minutes replaying in his head.He’s my father.

 _Unfortunately?_ the other man sounded confused.

Of course everyone knew Howard as the kind businessmen, the overzealous philanthropist. 

He’s really not what he looks like on the big screen. The little boy thought bitterly. He’s egomaniac, an alcoholic and an asshole in general.

_Huh... I-I didn’t know that. I’m sorry... has he always treated you poorly?_

He thinks money can compensate for the love he doesn’t feel.

_I’m sure he loves you,_ Tony. The other man tried to say reassuringly.

You’d change your mind if you saw how he speaks to me.

_Well, I’m so sorry to hear that. I’ve never met my dad, he died during the war, so I don’t really know how it’s like to grow up with one._

War? Which war?

_Ugh I meant on duty; he was a soldier._ he said somewhat awkwardly. _But I was lucky to grow up with my ma, she was the kindest soul to ever exist._

Was? Tony asked hesitantly.

_She died when I was 16. She was a nurse and we were a poor family, so it made sense she got sick at the end. God, it was heartbreaking to see her in the hospital. But I will always cherish the moments we had together._

I’m glad you had her for as long as you could. The boy said sincerely.

_You know, when I was younger I used to get sick a lot, so I would stay home days at a time. She would borrow story books from the library, make a pillow fort and keep me company all night._

Tony felt his throat constricting. Why couldn’t he have that?

His soulmate must have heard that thought because then he said, _I’m sorry, Tony. I-I’m so inconsiderate. The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel worse._

No, no it’s okay. My mum’s good, too. He replied with a juvenile sense of competitiveness. Uhh she spends a lot of time away, in charities and stuff, but when she’s here she teaches me how to play the piano. She’s Italian so she helps me learn the language, too.

And uhm... he hesitated. She protects me from Howard’s wrath as much as she can.

Then he remembered why he was in his room in the first place. He could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He climbed on his bed, got under the covers and closed his eyes tightly.

 _She sounds wonderful._ He exclaimed softly, probably sensing the boy’s fragile mood.

She really is. She and Jarvis even take me to the planetarium when I get home from boarding school.

_Who’s Jarvis?_ The other man asked curiously.

It wasn’t strange his soulmate didn’t know the family butler. Although it was a big shame, considering he was the one that basically raised Tony.

He’s the family butler. But also... he’s so much more than that. He sends me letters when I’m away in school, asks about my inventions and cares about me, not only my grades.

_I’m so glad you have him then._ Steve said gently.

The 13 year old heard his alarm beep and almost jumped out of the covers.

It’s already 11, I think I should probably go to sleep. How do you stop the bond thing?

_I think you just concentrate on closing the so called connection, like try to will it away._

Oh okay.

_Goodnight To-_

Wait! The boy cut him off. You didn’t tell me your name.

 _Oh..._ the other man exclaimed softly. _I’m Steve._

*

Talking to Steve became sort of a habit. Sometimes they wouldn’t happen to talk for a few weeks- it wasn’t really a choice- but having someone to talk to often enough was refreshing.

He hadn’t told his parents about him, scared to face their reactions. Howard would have probably announced it on the news or some shit, just for the good publicity. Although he sure as hell wouldn’t be pleased his son had a male soulmate. So, definitely not telling his parents any time soon. His mother maybe... one day.

He did tell Jarvis, though. He really had to talk to someone about it and since he didn’t have any actual friends at the boarding school, he thought his butler was his best choice. Jarvis was happy about him and even admitted that his wife, Ana, who had passed away a couple of years ago, was his soulmate.

Of course he did his own research on soulmates as well. He discovered that it was actually common for soulmates to have an age difference and there have been many cases of soulmates who decided to maintain a platonic relationship. 

He, also, found out that soulmates could supposedly sort of sense each other’s feelings. Although Steve’s side of the bond always felt cold. 

He found joy on having someone actually willing to listen to him. Steve could cut the bond off any time he wanted, but he never did. The ‘so called connection’ could last from minutes to even a couple of hours or until one of them cut it off.

But point is, Steve listened. He listened to Tony’s continuous blabbing about his robots; the other man was fascinated with them, said he’d never heard of anything so bright.

He would give him advice when needed and let him rant about his father.

Steve himself didn’t overshare, but he did talk about his childhood for the most part. He admitted he didn’t really have the knowledge to underhand all of Tony’s ‘science talk’, as he would call it, but he did prove to be a quick learner.

That brought them to Tony modifying a circuit board on an MIT lab while explaining to the other man the mechanisms of the robot he wanted to build.

 _So, it’s gonna be a claw glued to a moving base that can catch stuff._ He teased knowing how easily Tony got frustrated over his inventions.

It’s a helper bot! He exclaimed.

_Will it be able to play catch? With the claw?_

Why would it need to-Ugh yes, I suppose.

Then I like it. He decided.

I’m the 15 year old here, but you’re the one acting like a child. 

_Touché._ Tony could hear a smile in his voice. 

Do you think my dad will like it? His voice sounded small and vulnerable.

 _It doesn’t matter, Tony. You like it and that’s the important part._ Steve replies with a fierce stubbornness.

I don’t know why I keep doing this... Tony admitted. Trying to gain his respect, his admiration. It’s-it’s impossible to make him not hate me.

His hands trembled over the circuit board and he took a sharp breath. 

_Your father dislikes you, because he is afraid of you._ Steve said bluntly. _He knows he’s never going to be able to be as good as you and you are only fifteen, Tony; you have such a bright future ahead of you. And he’s intimidated, so he lashes out._

Steve always did that. He made him see the rational side of every problem he faced. That, of course, didn’t mean he understood or accepted it, but it still helped.

But his mind latched on another thought, You think I have bright future ahead of me?

 _The brightest. Your genius is unparalleled, it’s like you’re destined to achieve greatness._ He replied confidently.

Sometimes I feel you’re the only person that believes in me. He admitted painfully.

_That’s not true, you have Jarvis as well. And I’m sure your mum feels the same way. And what about that kid you share a dorm with?_

Oh that’s Rhodey. Well, his first name is James, but that’s boring.

_My best friend’s name was James, but I would always call him by his nickname, too._ He said fondly as if reminiscing his childhood.

Before Tony could even comment on the ‘was’, Steve added, _so tell me about Rhodey._

I’ve known him only for a few months, but I already feel lucky he’s my dorm mate. Remember that party last Friday on Jenny’s dorm? I happened to get stupidly drunk again and locked my self in her bathroom to spill my guts out, but thank god he was there and took me back to our dorm. He even made me coffee in the morning!

For Tony it was highly unusual to have someone that actually cared for him and not his money and wanted to help him, so it did take him a while to trust Rhodey, but he was glad he did in the end.

 _I’m glad to hear that, he sounds like a real friend. Although maybe tone down the drinking and partying a little?_ He said hesitantly.

Let me live my life, you grandpa. Tony teased. 

_Just looking out for you, kid. So, how is that robot coming out?_

Apart from the bulky appearance, fine.

_Is it gonna be a good boy?_ Steve teased.

I’m not making a dog! Tony replied frustrated.

 _Oh I’m sorry, I forgot._ He replied without really sounding sorry. _You know I’m jealous of use, you must be surrounded by all this cool futuristic technology, I would love to sketch all of your inventions._

The use of the word ‘futuristic’ confused the boy. He did make more advanced stuff, but he wouldn’t really use that term. Steve must have seen a robot again; at least on the news. Nevertheless, he decided not to comment on it. 

You draw? he asked instead.

_Oh... ehm yeah. I mostly sketch. I actually wanted to go to Art school._

But...? Tony pressed on.

_I went to the army instead._

Oh? He questioned.

Steve didn’t really talk about himself. At least not in his current state, which always perplexed the teen, but he did understand the need for privacy.

I don’t think you’ve ever told me that before. Pretty cool though!

_It’s... it’s fine, I feel like the army is where I belong._ He replied somewhat sad.

How come you decided to serve?

_Well, my dad was a soldier as I’ve mentioned in the past and I... I don’t know, all I ever wanted to do was to help people, protect them._

Wow you sound like a modern time Captain America! All righteous and self sacrificing and stuff.

_Ca-Captain.. what? I don’t- I’m not..._ Steve sputtered out.

Captain America? The great 40s superhero? There are so many comics about him, dude! How can you not know him?

_Oh no I think I’ve heard of him... ehm not really a comic book fan._ That sounded like a lie, but the genius decided not to comment on it.

You know I made some of the guns you’re using now. The teen bragged.

 _You what?_ Steve sounded so shocked.

Well, you know SI has bonds with the army and as the son of Howard Stark, I unofficially help him in the R&D department. I mostly help dad when his hands shake too much from drinking to actually work, but I have made some prototypes myself. He said proudly. Although Howard did take the credits for them, the asshat.

 _Tony... you fifteen. You’re basically still a kid. You shouldn’t be making weapons._ The other man said with a final tone. _You should be enjoying your life! Going to the movies, making friends, doing stuff kids your age do, not build machines of mass destruction._

He felt anger boiling hot in him. How dare he say what Tony should and shouldn’t do? He’s smart and old enough to make decisions for himself.

That’s a tad hypocritical of you considering you’re the one using said machines.

_Tony, I didn’t mean to offend you._ Steve replied sincerely. _I’m just worried about you._

Well, you shouldn’t be. He spat out.

 _Someone has to._ The other man replied softly.

Tony looked down at his hands and pouted. Can we please change the subject?

 _Yeah... let’s talk about the abilities of your mechanical pet._ He went back to playful again.

Steeeve it’s not gonna be a pet! It’s just gonna have some of the characteristics a dog has.

_Sounds like a pet to me._

Tony laughed out loud and continued fixing the circuit board while happily chatting with one of his few friends.

*

Tony swiped his uni card on the door of him dorm and proceeded to drop his bag right next to the now open door while yawning loudly. 

He had classes all day, so he felt pretty much dead. While going to his bed he noticed Rhodey had already fallen asleep face first into the mattress. He chuckled thinking the other guy probably just dropped on the bed, when he came home. Tony felt like doing the shame.

He took off his shoes and threw them next to the bed; his roommate would scold him for being so messy again in the morning. Then, he took off his hoodie, placed it on the nearest chair, climbed on his bed and covered himself with his blanket. 

He concentrated all his thoughts on one certain person.

 _Hi Tony._ Said a soft voice.

He could feel his lips already forming a grin.

Hi Stevie. He teased.

 _You know my best friend used to call me that._ The other man suddenly sounded more sober. 

Great, he already managed to ruin his friend’s mood. That was quick.

But he had to ask, Used to? Did you guys fight? 

_Ehm... no he’s actually- he was a soldier, too._ Oh no, Tony knew what was coming. _He died during a mission._

He felt a pang of guilt; he had clearly made Steve uncomfortable asking about his dead best friend.

I’m so sorry, Steve. I really didn’t mean to make you feel bad.

_No, no it’s okay. It’s been quite some time since he died, but to me, it still feels like yesterday._

God, I’m sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was remind you of something painful.

_Don’t worry about it, Tony. Even when I think of him, I try to remember all the good memories we had together._

Like? He questioned.

 _Well, I used to get beat up a lot in alleys and he would always save my arse._ Steve said fondly.

How’s that a good memory? Tony said exasperatedly.

 _I always got myself in trouble, but I knew he would always be there to help me._ He explained.

Did you at least win any of the fights?

_Hmm... I wouldn’t say so, no._

Then why the hell would you get into one? Is that your kink? Getting punched?

_Yeah you got me, I’m the biggest masochist out there._ Steve replied sarcastically.

Keep saying shit like that and I might believe you, mr. I like to get my ass beaten up.

_Well, I would manage to throw in a punch, if that’s any consolation._

Why would you even get into a fight if you don’t have the skills for it?

_It wasn’t so much that I didn’t have the skills, it was more about the size._

What kind of size are we talking about here? He joked suggestively.

 _Tony!_ The other man scolded him.

The genius huffed out a small laugh. Sometimes he was sure Steve was too innocent to be real.

 _I was 5’4 and 95 pounds soaking wet._ He admitted.

No fucking way! Tony exclaimed.

_Language!_

Calm down grandpa. He rolled his eyes even though he knew Steve couldn’t see him.

 _And why do you sound so surprised?_ He sounded somewhat offended.

Because A.you have a really deep voice and B.who in the right mind gets into a fight while weighting 95 pounds???

_My voice always used to be this deep I suppose, although afterwards, when I got into the army, I got taller and filled out my muscles. And I couldn’t refrai_ n _myself from fighting the assholes that said racist comments or were mean to the dames. I might not have been in the right shape to fight them, but someone had to give them a piece of their mind._

Sometimes I think you’re too good for this world. He admitted. Really like at this point I might as well start calling you ‘Cap’.

 _From Captain America?_ He replied as if he was already expecting it.

Bingo.

_Anyway, how was your day, Tones?_

One thing he loved about Steve is that when he asked about something, he was truly interested to know the answer.

Ugh it was so tiring. I had my quantum physic’s presentation in the morning, which went spectacularly of course, but then I had class for five more hours. I feel positively dead. He thought he heard Steve make a strangled noise at that.I’m finally home though, so it’s fine.

_Now about the subject of your second PhD, are you settled on nanotechnology?_

I mean, the technology isn’t much to go from right now, but I think it’s a very promising field. Maybe one day, when we have the right equipment, we’ll be able to make radical changes to the world, just with the use of nanities.

_That sounds... fascinating._ Steve replied in awe.

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to tell his long time friend but-Jarvis was the only one that called him today and he felt lonely.

So, you know, today was my birthday. He finally admitted.

 _Oh... happy birthday, Tony._ He said softly. _I wish you the best, you deserve everything good in the world._

He did feel a pang of hurt as Steve never remembered his birthday, but he understood that being in the army didn’t leave much time for checking the date. And even if it did, why would anyone care about Tony’s birthday?

_So, how old are you know, kid?_

Not a kid anymore. He corrected. I’m eighteen now.

_How does it feel finally being an adult?_

I can’t wait to start doing my taxes. He replied dryly.

_Did you do anything special to celebrate?_

Ugh not really. I- Rhodey doesn’t know its my birthday; I haven’t told him and the others... ugh they’re not really my friends, just acquaintances and drinking buddies I guess.

_I’m sorry to hear that, Tony. I’m sure if you tell Rhodey he’s going to want you celebrate. I wish I were there, so you wouldn’t have to spend your special day this way. I would probably have gifted you a drawing of your robots or something as silly._

You know, we could still do that!

_How? I’m in an army base and you’re in MIT_.

Ehm... I got it! I can ask my dad to make a weapons’ presentation for the army as he’s been bugging me. And I can choose your base to present!

He could feel his heart thrumming from excitement. Steve was one of his closest friends at that point and the prospect of meeting him felt like a dream.

 _Tony..._ Steve started and Tony’s heart sunk. He’s never heard his soulmate sound so defeated.

 _I have to tell you something._ A pause.

You know you can tell me anything. He encouraged him.

_Yeah I know, I... I think I’m dead. I think I’ve been dead for a long time._

His body tensed and he felt his heart stop.

Steve, don’t joke about that, it’s not funny. If you don’t want to meet me just say so. He sounded panicked.

_I’m so sorry, Tony, but I’m telling the truth._

Tony didn’t even recall getting out of his bed and running into the bathroom. He sat down, back slumped against the door. He put his elbows to his knees and held his head between his legs.

He was gasping for air, but couldn’t get any. He felt like he was going to suffocate. His hands were trembling manically against his head and his pulse wouldn’t calm down. He didn’t even notice the hot tears streaming from his eyes.

When did you... die? He felt a shiver run down his spine.

_I think it’s been a tad too long. Before we started talking._

Sheer anger burned in his veins. All his pain turned into wrath. He got up from the floor and kicked the bathtub. “Why can’t I have anything good in life?” His voice broke as he shouted.

Why? He finally managed to gather enough strength to say. Why now? I’ve known you for five years. FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND YOU THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING ME NOW?

 _Tony, I-I’m so sorry. You were a kid I didn’t know how to explain. I wasn’t so sure myself, I-I was scared. I-I’m so so sorry._ Steve’s words were trembling.

You let me think I had a soulmate, someone out there waiting for me, when you knew that I had false hopes? You let me believe I finally had a friend, a real friend-

_But I am your friend._ He interrupted.

YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, STEVE.

_I know..._ he sounded so pained Tony would have felt guilty, had he not been overcome by emotion.

HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? Is there anything else you’ve lied about? Is your name even really ‘Steve’? 

_I didn’t-I..._

I don’t want to hear your excuses. He said with a final tone. You know what? I’m done. Fuck you, don’t you dare speak to me ever again. 

Right after, he cut off their special bond.

He cried and spent away all his pent up energy that way, he even threw up at one point. Rhodey found him in the morning laid in the bathtub looking at the ceiling, his eyes dry by the time the sun had risen. He pretended he was hangover, and if his roommate caught on his lie, he didn’t say.

He refused to talk to Steve the weeks that followed, even though his soulmate didn’t really seem to try to connect with him, which stung a little. Okay, a lot. Wasn’t he worth the effort?

When his anger had ceased, he realized what an asshole he had been. Screaming to Steve that he’s dead? As if it didn’t already pain him? He understood why his friend wouldn’t want him to know he’s not alive. Especially not at thirteen, when they met.

He still felt betrayed, but he did understand that Steve probably had a point.

All in all, he was sorry and by the time he reached his house, at the beginning of summer break, he was set on apologizing to his soulmate. But first, he had to find Jarvis.

He unlocked his front door and took a bee line to the kitchen. The moment he arrived, he noticed his favorite butler, scratch that, his favorite relative at this point, cutting carrots for the meal he was preparing.

He walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter. Jarvis, without even looking up, said “Get off the counter or you’ll get hit with a plaster.”

Tony laughed, but followed the instruction. “Hi Jarvis.” He said softly. The older man placed the knife he was holding on the cutting board and turned to hug Tony. 

When he let go, he said “Hello, Anthony. Your absence has been noticeable.”

“I missed you, too, J.” he replied softly.

“So, how have you been?”

“Well, I finally finished my first PhD and I just applied for my second, so I’ll see where that takes me. I brought home many of the SI designs I’ve been working on and I’ll probably have them finished by-“

“Tony...” the Butler cut him off. “I’m not your father. You know I’m always more than willing to listen to your work progress, but you know what I’m asking about.”

“I know.” Tony sighed. “Ugh I have been fine, I suppose. Remember that guy, Ty?”

“Yes, Tiberius Stone. You had obtained his friendship as far as I remember.” Jarvis went back to his work, but the genius knew he was still paying the upmost attention. 

“Yeah... well, we started dating, but ugh... it didn’t work out.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Sir. They say every obstacle appears for a certain reason in life, maybe he wasn’t the right person for you.” He replied gently.

Tony huffed out a bitter laugh. “He definitely wasn’t, he... you would have hated him. He was... quite manipulative. It was hard for me to gather the courage to break up with him, but Steve helped me.”

“I’m very glad you have your soulmate to help you get through these hard decisions, Anthony. You know you can always come to me for any problem you might face. I’m relieved you got rid of that toxic man, as you deserve the best and that’s definitely not him then.” he said never taking his eyes off his cooking.

Tony felt like crying. He was too lucky to have Jarvis in his life. He, also, braced himself to ask a far more important question.

“Now that you’ve mentioned soulmates, can I ask you something regarding that topic?” he hesitated.

The butler placed down his knife and turned his full attention to the man in front of him.

“Of course. Would like to move that talk to the couch?”

Jarvis always had his way of knowing when Tony wasn’t okay and adjusted his behavior accordingly.

When both men sat down on the couch, the genius looked at his hands and took a deep breath.

“You had said that Ana was your soulmate, right?”

“Indeed, she was.” Jarvis replied fondly.

“So, I was wondering... could you still talk to her, after she died?”

The butler looked at him a tad confused. “I’m afraid not, Sir.”

“Oh...” he muttered disappointed. Then how could he talk to Steve? 

Jarvis took his disappointment for sadness, “You shouldn’t worry about that now, Tony. You have your whole life ahead of you. And I’m sure your soulmate does, too.” 

Tony wanted to outright laugh in the irony of that. Why was life so unfair?

“I-I had a fight with Steve a couple of weeks ago and I... I had my reasons to be mad, but I think I was more cruel than I should have been.” he admitted closing his eyes in shame.

“Anthony... look at me.” Jarvis said and Tony opened his eyes a couple of seconds later and looked at the man that was more family than his actual parents at that point.

“It’s normal for soulmates to fight sometimes. You’re both just human. But you should remember that there is a reason God mended your souls, a reason why you’re better off together than alone. You can stand up for yourself and fight if you feel like you have to, but at the end of the day you should remember that you’re a team. You should fight together against the problem, not against each other.” The older man advised him.

“You-you are right, Jarvis. I should apologize for my words and let him explain his reasons.” he agreed.

God, Jarvis always gave the best advice.

“Okay now come help me make dinner, you little rascal.” he said while getting up.

After they prepared the meal, they had a peaceful lunch with his mother, Howard pleasantly gone to a business trip. In the afternoon, he and Maria played a little piano, which reminded him of when he was younger and more carefree.

At night, he laid on the bed of his childhood room, placed his hands behind his head and concentrated on one certain person he hadn’t talked to for far too long.

Steve didn’t say anything, but Tony knew he was listening; he could feel his presence, that-weirdly enough- comforting coldness. It seemed like the other man was waiting for him to speak.

I wanted to apologize. He didn’t like to beat around the bush.

 _You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony._ He replied gently.

No, I was unfair. I was too harsh with you and I’m sorry for that. It was just... a big shock. I was disappointed and hurt and mad that you didn’t tell me something so important before. But I so understand your reasons.

_I cannot express how sorry I am. I know I should have told you earlier, it’s just...I wasn’t so sure myself._ He hesitated.

What do you mean?

_If I’m dead, how can I talk to you? But... I remember dying very clearly. However, I’ve never heard of soulmates who can talk even in the after life._

I-I don’t know... I asked Jarvis whether he can still talk to Ana and he said he can’t. How long ago do you think you’ve died?

_I think it’s been far too long. Most of the stuff you’ve told me... we didn’t have them at my time. Remember when I told you my father died on duty? It was during the First World War._

Tony felt his blood freeze. How old was Steve? If he died when he was twenty five then he was dead long before Tony was even born. How was that possible?

_I was born in 1918. What year do we have now?_

His mind had completely blanked. 1918. Even if Steve was alive today he would have been 70 years old. What the everloving fuck. 

After a minute he realized he hadn’t answered to Steve’s question, 1988.

 _Wow..._ the other man said in awe. _And technology has come so far. I-I’ve never gotten to actually thank you, you know. I may not currently be alive, but through your eyes, your knowledge, I got in_ _touch with a whole different era_.

I-I’ve never realized that. But it does make sense. I thought you didn’t know some of the technological wonders, because you were full time in the army, but this... does make more sense in its own twisted way.

So how does it feel being dead? He continued. Okay, that sounded rude, but you know what I mean.

 _It’s... weird to say the least. I feel like I’m not fully dead, like I’m trapped in an in between state. I can’t see anything, it’s all just a black void. And time passes differently._ That’s why he didn’t remember Tony’s birthday, oh shit. 

_It’s going by faster than I realise. Most of the time I talk with you, otherwise I’m trapped with my thoughts and memories. Talking to you might be the only thing keeping me sane at the most of the time._ He admitted somewhat warily.

Tony felt like the worst person in the world.

God, Steve I’m so sorry I told you to never speak to me again. I really didn’t mean that. I love talking to you.

_I’m glad, Tony._ He replied softly.

Do you ever wish you were actually dead? So your soul could finally rest? He asked with a sober honestly, anxious to learn the answer.

_And not be able to talk with my soulmate? I don’t think I could bear that._

*

Tony lifted his father’s scotch back to his lips. His scotch now, ha. He realized he had emptied it and threw it next to the others in the liquid stained carpet. He couldn’t really move from his spot; sat down against his father’s desk.

He figured alcohol couldn’t numb his feelings at this point. He just wanted to feel nothing, was it too much to ask for? He just wanted to will the pain away, to stop hurting, but he couldn’t ‘cause they were dead and he just couldn’t-

Would you be waiting for me? He tried.

 _What do you mean, Tony?_ Steve’s voice suddenly appeared.

In the after life. He explained.

 _You’re not going anywhere, Tony._ He said with a reprimanding tone. _What’s going on? What’s wrong?_

My parents are dead. He said and suddenly he felt sober again. He tried to reach for a bottle of tequila on his left, but it was too far away and he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t think he could get up at this point.

 _Oh god... I’m so sorry._ He actually sounded pained himself.

Not your fault. His tone sounded so defeated he felt pathetic.

_What happened?_

Car accident. Dad was probably drunk again. He explained, venom filling his words on the thought his father might be the reason his mum is dead.

He looked around at all the bottles he had consumed. He barked out a bitter laugh; like father, like son. 

_I know I can’t say anything to make you feel better Tony, but I know how you feel. Losing a parent rips away a part of you, of your childhood._

Nyghm don’t think you know how I feel. You were close to your mum... I-I don’t know how to explain my relationship with her. I know she loved me and she did try to spend time with, but as I grew up less and less I would see her. It was great being with her, though; playing the piano, taking strolls in the garden, going to the theater. He didn’t even notice when the tears cane back.

Then he realized, I didn’t even get to tell her I have a soulmate, goddamnit! He hit his head on the desk behind him and closed his eyes.

I’m like a virus. He spat out. Everyone I love, I lose. My parents are dead, Jarvis is dead, even you are dead! It’s like I have a curse to bring death to everyone around me.

 _That’s not true, Tony._ He replied placatingly. _None of these deaths were your fault. Especially not mine._

I-I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Steve. His voice was small and trembling.

 _You are the strongest person I know._ The other man admitted. _I’ve been in the army, I’ve met tons of brave men, but you, Tony? You’re exceptional. You’ve been through so much, but you’ve survived it all. You’re smart, cunning, the kindest soul I’ve ever met._

Tony felt more sober at his words, but this time in a good way. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling. 

The company is mine now. He said dryly. A multimillion industry is now on me. I-I’m twenty one and I’m a CEO. I-I just wanted to build machines, to make the world a better place, I can’t do business. I wasn’t made for it. He panicked.

_Hey hey you shouldn’t worry about that now. You can let mr Stane handle business and you can keep creating._

Huh. He hadn’t thought about that.

I thought you didn’t trust Obie. He said as a matter-of-fact.

 _I don’t, but I want what’s best for you._ He admitted.

I really wish you were here. His voice sounded pained. 

_I really wish I was here too, sweetheart._

Tony did follow Steve’s advice. First thing next morning he called Obadiah giving him permission to handle all the corporational bullshit while he did what he loved. How that turned out in the future is another matter.

*

The elevator doors opened and Tony finally walked in his apartment after three nights in the yacht. He supposedly had fun, but he honestly didn’t feel like it. 

He rubbed his eyes and threw his coat on the apartment’s couch. 

_You have been quiet for a while._

Ugh good morning, Cap.

At this point Steve was used to being called variations of Captain as Tony mocked him for being as virtuous as Captain America.

 _Go drink some water and have something to eat._

How can you always tell when I’m hungover? God, you know me too well.

_We’ve been together for far too long._ He laughed fondly.

Tony knew what he meant by the word ‘together’; that they have been bonded for 18 years now. But he still felt warm all over when Steve said that.

As he was told, he bee-lined to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. Meanwhile, he started brewing some coffee.

I know you’re not proud of me. He said as a matter of fact. 

_I’m always proud of you, you idiot._ He replied fondly.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

Yeah yeah whoring around, drinking all day, who wouldn’t love that? He rolled his eyes and even though Steve couldn’t see him, he knew the other man felt the gesture.

_You know you’re so much more than that._

Oh wait I forgot; I also make weapons of mass destruction, how wonderful! There’s a reason they call me ‘The Merchaht if Death’ you know.

He picked up with coffee and headed towards his elevator again to go to the workshop.

 _Don’t forget to eat something._ Steve said in a stern tone.

Tony looked around him instinctively. How the hell do you always know my moves?

_You’re the only person I’ve talked to the last... well many years. I told you I know you. And I know you don’t only want to make weapons. I also know you happen to work on arc reactor technology._

Pff that would never work. He said while going to make a toast. My dad tried and he failed.

 _But you’re not Howard._ Steve reminded him. _You’re better, smarter, more caring..._

And a borderline alcoholic just like him! He added with a fake cheerfulness.

 _Tony..._ Steve said firmly. _Sometimes I wanna just appear and knock some sense into you._

You can knock whatever you want into me. He teased.

Tonyyy! Steve said exasperatedly.

What, Cap? I’m not a child anymore. In fact, I’m older than you. Plus; you’re my soulmate.

_Sweetheart..._ Steve said softly, but it sounded pained. _Please don’t hold onto me. You need to stop fooling around and find someone real._

I have you, I don’t need anyone else.

_But I’m dead, Tony. I’m dead and I can’t offer you anything. You need to find someone who can._

Tony closed him eyes and didn’t say anything for a moment.

After a little he said softly, I don’t think I can find anyone like you.

_That’s not true, you have a whole world in front of you. I’m sure there’s someone perfect out there for you._

Darling, you’re the only one that’s perfect for me; there’s a reason why we’re soulmates.

Tony couldn’t really pinpoint when he fell for Steve. He only knew he did and he fell hard. He fucked around just for the pleasure of it, but he knew he couldn’t really give his love so ultimately to anyone else other than his soulmate. Deep down, he knew the other man felt the same, but he wanted the best for Tony, for him to have a stable relationship, a family.

But the genius didn’t really need anyone else. Steve was the only person that knew every part of him, his darkest thoughts and his brightest ideas. 

He cared and he always tried to make sure Tony was healthy and happy. He knew how to calm him down and sometimes they understood each other’s feelings without uttering a word.

Tony just knew no else would ever make him feel the same way. So, what was the point in searching?

 _What about Rumiko?_ He added. _I remember you saying you were good together._

Yes, until she moved to the other side of the world and laughed when I suggested keeping a long distance relationship. He reminded him.

_Point is, I want you to try, Tony. Search for someone who can be good for you. If I were alive I would give you the world, sweetheart, but I’m not. So you have to move on._

Tony felt tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

It’s hard. He croaked out.

 _I know, love._ Steve replied softly.

The sound of the toaster snapped Tony out of his daze. He opened his eyes, quickly wiped his tears away and went to finish his breakfast.

Did you have a partner? He said trying to change the subject. During the war. He explained.

 _Well, there was this gal I was sweet on and all the other soldiers thought we were together, but at the end we decided to stay friends._

Steve did talk about the war, though not often. He would describe his adventures with his team without never mentioning their names or locations. 

Tony knew he was from Brooklyn. Even if he hadn’t told him, the accent gave it away. But he’d never told the genius where he had been stationed. Maybe it was for the better. He probably didn’t want him to search information about his dead soulmate.

You know I can check if she’s alive. How her life turned out, if she had a husband, kids... he suggested.

_Nah there’s no need to._

Why not? Tony asked confused. After not receiving an answer he pressed on, Steve?

 _Uhm... it feels like cheating._ He admitted shyly.

Tony almost dropped his plate because of the unexpected answer. He huffed out a fond laugh and moved -with his toast and coffee in his hands- towards the elevator again.

God, Cap. I swear you’re too pure for this world.

_To be honest, I only care how your life turns out._

The elevator dinged and Tony walked in his workshop. He placed his plate and mug on the work table and sat on a stool.

Wouldn’t you mind if I found someone else then?

_I only ever want you to be happy._ The other man replied softly.

The genius shook his head, What did I do to deserve you?

*

He gingerly took the bowl out of Yinsen’s hands. He brought it up to his lips and drunk some of the soup-looking liquid. He gave it back to the other man and put his hands closer to the fire to get some warmth.

He could feel his eyelids dropping from the exhaustion, his ears never stop buzzing from the water that had gotten into them, courtesy of the waterboarding. Tony shivered at the recent memories. God, it had been a bad day and it was only the beginning.

“I think it would be better for you to sleep, mister Stark.” Yinsen suggested gently. “You’ve been through a lot today and you need to gather your strength for tomorrow.”

Tony hummed in agreement and picked up in his arms the car battery that was sitting on his lap, powering his chest.

He lied down on his make-shift cot and placed the battery next to him. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He couldn’t; big part of his sternum had been removed to place the “life saving device”.

He felt like crying, but he didn’t have any tears left. Why was he even trying? He’d be dead within the week anyway, if his captors didn’t kill him before that.

So, he did the only thing left for him to try; he reached out the person that always managed to give him strength.

He channeled all the mind power he had left to connect with his soulmate. He was unsuccessful. That’s when he felt tears rolling down his eyes. How worse could his life go?

He suddenly heard him, _sweetheart? Is everything okay?_ He must have sensed his pain.

At Steve’s voice Tony finally broke. He think he sobbed at that moment and if Yinsen heard, he was polite enough not to mention anything.

I’m sorry I failed. His voice trembled.

 _What’s going on, Tony? Are you hurt?_

You-you believed in me and I failed you. I-I didn’t know...

_Honey you could never fail me. What is happening? You’re worrying me and I want to help._

I’ve been selling my weapons, Steve. To-to terrorists. I-I didn’t know. I didn’t pay enough attention and now my creations are in the wrong hands.

_Calm down, sweetheart. Everything can be fixed. You’re going to contact the US army and explain everything to them, okay?_

I-I can’t exactly do that right now... he muttered.

_If you tell them it happened without your knowledge they’re going to be more lenient. They’re gonna help you discover the actual leak._

That’s a fine plan but... you see I found out terrorists had my weapons as I was almost killed by my missile.

_What are you talking?_ Steve might as well have shouted. _Are you okay now? Are you in the hospital?_

Nope-not exactly. So, you remember I had this missile demonstration for the army, right?

_Yeah.. the Jericho._ Steve said faintly.

I did a hell of a good job selling the product, but as we were going back to the base my vehicle got attacked. God, Steve there were soldiers inside. Young people that died because of me.

_Were you the one that set the attack?_

What? Of course not! That thought was ridiculous.

 _Then it wasn’t your fault._ He replied with such a strategic calmness that was so Steve that Tony wanted to cry.

B-but they had my weapons. My weapons have killed so many innocent lives, Steve. It’s all on me.

Tony could hardly breathe between his sobs at that point.

 _Take a breath, sweetheart._ God, Steve knew him so well. _We all make mistakes in our lives; some bigger than others. But you can’t change the past. The only thing that matters is how you try to fix them._

He opened his tear-filled eyes and looked down at his massacre of a chest.

I don’t know if I can do much, Steve. He said resigned.

_That’s not the Tony I know. You are the strongest man I’ve ever ‘met’, you know that by now. If there’s anyone that can do something about it, it’s you._

I appreciate the vote of confidence, but what I meant is... currently I’m in captivity. And I’ve been hurt. He gulped. Badly. A missile exploded next to me.There’s a car battery connected to my chest preventing shrapnel to pierce my heart. Yinsen, the man that performed the surgery, said I’m not expected to live longer than a week.

He couldn’t hear any response for some moments. He feared Steve had broken the connection.

 _Oh God, my Tony..._ the other man sounded wrecked. _J-just give me a second there..._

After a minute passed Steve seemed to have recollected himself. _Okay so,_ he said with his ‘Captain America voice’ as Tony liked to tease him, _this is a really important week for you. First of all, you need to find a replacement for the car battery; you can’t possibly have that in your chest._

_I wish I could suggest anything on that part, but it’s really not my field. You know who can find a solution though? You. If anyone in the works can survive this, it’s you Tony. Think of all the_ _knowledge you’ve ever acquired in any of your majors, PhDs, whatever. Something has to be helpful._

As Steve spoke a thousand ideas ran through the genius’ mind, trying to contemplate all the feasible solutions.

 _After you’ve ensured your survival, because you will; I always believed in your abilities, you are going to have to build something to escape. Something big, maybe an explosive, you know better. Something that could catch the_ _attention of the army; I’m sure they must be looking for you._

Hearing his soulmate talk always calmed him down, helped him concentrate on what’s important. Then it hit him, shit Steve! The reactor!

_Pardon?_

I could miniaturize the arc reactor! I mean I’ve never even finished the real thing, b-but it’s a shot.

_There’s my little genius._ He said fondly and Tony, for once in all these moments of torture, felt hopeful.

He stifled a yawn and tried to get comfortable in his painful position.

I-I will start making the designs first thing tomorrow. Yinsen said I should get some rest. And to be honest, I feel too exhausted to think of anything else anyway.

_Go to sleep, Tony. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise._

Steve?

_Yes, sweetheart?_

Thank you. He said softly and felt into a warm type of sleep. It felt like Steve never ceased the connection on his part, so he could watch over Tony.

His dreams that night consisted of him in his workshop back in Malibu talking to a man, whose face he could not see. He felt at home, not because he was in his house, but because that man somehow made him feel safe, secure. 

He felt himself laughing to a joke his soulmate had said and even though he couldn’t see his expression, he knew he was smiling, too. The man in his dream, who he supposed was Steve, due to the voice, had dishwater blonde hair, broad soldiers and delicate long fingers. He wondered if his love actually fit to that description. Shame he’d never find out.

*

As Tony finally walked into his apartment and headed towards his bedroom, he continued bantering with Steve.

_Maybe someone could climb the ceiling using sucker cups._

Why- why would they do that? It’s so impractical! If I wanted to climb a wall I would create a sticky substance and go on from there.

_Yeah but sucker cups are a classic!_ He fake argued.

But think about the noise! Sucker cups would be obnoxiously loud, you know I’m right.

_You always are._ Steve huffed fondly.

As Tony walked into his bedroom, he realized he’d really only been there with Pep- Oh yeah... that.

So uhm... Pepper broke up with me. He tried to say casually but failed.

_I’m so sorry, Tony. I thought you were right for each other._

The genius huffed out a bitter laugh and sat on the too-big-for-one-person bed. 

I thought so, too, but apparently she didn’t!

_What happened?_ He asked gently.

First of all, she isn’t a big fan of Iron Man. But she doesn’t understand that he’s a part of me, Iron Man and I are one, you know? She couldn’t really accept it; was always worried about me. And she’s my CEO so I think they are more pressing issues to be worried about all the time.

_And?_ Steve knew him so well.

There’s no ‘and’, that’s the story; she couldn’t handle me being a superhero and her being both my girlfriend and my boss.

_I know there’s something you’re not telling me, Tony._

He threw his head back in frustration.

You’re killing me ugh. Okay so there is more... ehm you see, I told her I have a soulmate.

_And? Did you tell her I’m dead?_ He sounded confused.

I did but... she believes I’m in love with a ghost. He closed his eyes trying not to let tears spill.

 _Sweetheart..._ Steve said softly.

I-I tried! I tried so hard, but I can’t Steve- Everything leads me back to you no matter what I do! I’m tired of trying.

_It’s okay, Tony. You’re okay._ He said soothingly.

And you know what I hate the most? How I’m growing old and you’re not here to grow old with me. He opened his eyes and tears immediately stained his cheeks.

 _I hate it, too._ Steve sounded broken. Shit. The last thing he wanted was to make his soulmate feel bad, too.

 _So, tell me about Iron Man._ He tried to change the subject.

I’m working on some updates for the thrusters right now. After the whole palladium poisoning stitch, I decided to let myself relax a little, you know. Just like you told me; nothing too strenuous.

_Good..._ he sounded relieved. 

The only thing that hasn’t changed are my daily flights with the suit. God, Steve flying in the night sky is a wonder. I’m trying to upgrade the suit’s flying capacity so it can go even higher. Sometimes I feel like Icarus, flying too close to the sun, destined to get burned. But I just can’t stay away. He thought of the feeling cruising the skies gave him; he felt free.

In another universe, I would hold you with my suit to tag you along during my flights. He daydreamed.

 _Hug and fly?_ He joked but his voice was soft.

Yeah yeah...

_That sounds truly- Ugh Tony? Something was wrong,_ Steve sounded panicked.

What’s going on?

_Ugh I don’t know, I’m not feeling so well._

What? H-how’s that possible? His voice trembled.

_I-Something’s changing. I-I think I’m finally dying. I’m sorry... I love you Tony, so much. Always remember that._

No no please don’t go. His voice sounded like a child’s. Please don’t leave me. I love you Steve, please don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you. Please.

He begged till he couldn’t feel anything from the other side of the bond. The connection was cut off.

He fell back on the mattress as tears streamed from his eyes. It was like having his heart ripped off. He’d never loved anyone as strongly as he loved Steve and now he’s probably gone. How could he ever live with that knowledge?

The following two and a half weeks Tony grieved his soulmate’s loss. He was convinced Steve had finally passed the threshold to other side as his part of the bond felt warm, whereas it used to feel cold. Tony supposed that warmth came from his side of the connection.

He locked himself in the workshop for days ‘till Pepper came to his rescue. But even she couldn’t change his foul mood. Rhodey was away on duty, so he mostly was alone. 

He hardly ate, he hardly slept and he felt like a piece of him was missing. Now he fully understood what having a soulmate meant. It’s a constant warmth in your heart, a feeling of security, the belief you’re cared for. It’s the first ray of sun on a cloudy day, the feeling of a wave grazing your feet in the sand. 

It’s feeling so much love you think you will combust and being unable to offer that love to anyone but your soulmate.

He was noting down some updates needed to be done to the suit when Jarvis announced, “Sir, Nicholas Fury is on the line.”

Tony could already feel a headache forming. “Decline.” He ordered.

“I’m afraid he says it’s urgent. My systems have been overridden.” 

And then Fury’s voice, “Stark. You’ve been avoiding us.”

“Wonder why.” He muttered. “Told you I don’t wanna join your super secret boyband.” 

“Didn’t ask you to. We have a bigger issue at the moment.”

“Which is...” he pushed on impatiently. He had so much many problems in his mind he didn’t need Captain Hook bugging him.

“We found Captain America.” He said and Tony felt his blood run cold.

At least his dad’s life long research had finally paid off; who would have thought?

When he regained his composure he said flippantly, “Donate the shield to the Smithsonian, I’m sure they’ll go crazy over it, and keep the body safe from prying eyes as to protect the serum.”

“He’s alive.” He announced.

“Is this a joke?”

“I’m afraid not. When we dug him out of the ice, we thought he was the dead. But while he was defreezing, we found a pulse.”

“The serum kept him alive for 70 years.” Tony cut him off in awe.

“Two days ago he woke up and due to unfortunate events he panicked and almost ran away.” He said somewhat sorrowfully.

“So you fucked up.” The genius concluded.

“Anyway,” Fury said pointedly “we did manage to explain everything to him or at least as much as we could, although he did seem more accustomed to modern life than we would have expected. And since then, he’s been asking for you.”

Confusion dawned over him. Why Tony? There were so many people he could ask for but why T-ohhh he was Howard’s son. Yeah that did make sense. He basically was his only link to his past life. Great, living in my father’s shadow once again, he thought bitterly.

“Yeah okay I can arrange that. How about on Saturday?”

“He thinks it’s rather urgent, Stark.”

“Does he think that or do you think that?” He asked pointedly.

“Both. For once, he hasn’t stopped asking about you and requesting every article possible that has your interview in it.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel flattered. He knew the Captain cared only for his father, but still; his childhood hero reading articles about him? It felt like a dream come true.

He sighed, “Okay I’m coming in 10.”

“I haven’t told you where the SHIELD quarters are.” Fury pointed out.

“As if I haven’t already tracked you location.” He said and signaled JARVIS to end the call.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day. 

He looked at his reflection on the workshop walls and sighed. He would probably have to change from his greasy Iron Maiden t-shirt if he were to meet a national icon.

He ran to his room, quickly trimmed his beard and changed into a suit with an AC/DC t-shirt, because he had to stay on brand.

He considered using Iron Man to go to SHIELD, but decided against it, as he didn’t want to overwhelm the poor man more. He signaled his AI to call Happy, who a few minutes later picked him up with his Audi. No one said he shouldn’t arrive in style after all.

On the way to SHIELD, he actually felt nervous. It’s not every day you meet your childhood celebrity crush. 

He was convinced the Captain would be disappointed when he actually talked to Tony, as he would realize he doesn’t resemble his father that much after all.

He just didn’t want to be rejected by America’s hero, that’s all. During the whole ride his foot couldn’t stop shaking. 

When they reached their destination, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he had composed himself, he opened his eyes and slipped his sunglasses on.

Happy opened the car door for him and Tony threw him a small smile as he walked away from the car and into the SHIELD facility. A guard at the entrance asked for his ID and proceeded to point where Fury’s office supposedly was.

As he was walking he felt a presence next to him.

“Mister Stark.”

He looked beside him and saw a brunette, blue eyes, presumably in her thirties, with a sharp look in her face. 

She extended her arm for a handshake. “Maria Hill, Fury’s right hand.”

Begrudgingly he shook her hand. 

“No need to go to Nick for this one, I’ll guide you to the Captain.” she said as she walked towards the elevators. 

Tony could do nothing but follow her. “Alright.” he muttered.

They were silently riding the elevator before the agent finally said, “I have to warn you... I don’t know how stable Captain Rogers is at the moment. You have to understand, he’s lost too many people. He’s still grieving. It takes a lot to get used to a new era. But we called you ‘cause he insistently asked for you... probably because of your relation with Howard.”

“That’s what I thought, too.” He replied skeptically. 

The elevator doors dinged open and Hill guided him through the corridors until she reached a closed door.

“If anything goes wrong, there is a guard by the corner.” She said warily and pointed her head to an agent not too far away.

“So, I’m gonna leave you to it.” She said and promptly left when she didn’t receive an answer.

Tony looked at the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat. He place his hand on the handle and abruptly stopped before opening the door.

He took his hand off the handle, removed his sunglasses instead and placed them on the pocket of his suit; he didn’t want to seem cold or arrogant.

For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to make a good impression. 

He nodded to himself and finally turned the handle and opened the door. 

He looked around the room. It seemed like a bad replica of a 40s home. Poor guy probably would have hated it.

He then spotted a blond figure sitting on the immaculate bed. He was wearing a simple white army t-shirt and sweatpants. His posture changed from slumped to upright when he saw Tony, his azure blue eyes piercing his hazel ones.

“I-Sorry I didn’t knock.” He realized. There it goes for a good first impression.

The Captain immediately stood up walking towards Tony as if he was enchanted. The genius guessed he was impressed by his uncanny resemblance to Howard.

“I’m-“he began to say but the other man cut him off, “Tony” he said softly.

Wait a minute, he knew that voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He talked to that voice for the past 27 years.

“Steve?” His head was buzzing from confusion. How was Steve alive, he died in World War 2. Steve is Captain Ame-ohh okay so many more things do make sense then.

“You’re alive? You’re Captain America?” he had to make sure.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” he blurted. He then looked down in shame and Tony felt an ache in his heart. He never wanted those blue eyes to look anywhere else but him. “It was confidential, although that really is not a good excuse.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he asked more out of curiosity than anger. 

“I honestly don’t know.” He admitted but Tony didn’t care. He could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“You’re alive.” He said in awe, still not fully registering what was happening.

Steve finally looked up to him, his tear-filled eyes mirroring his own. 

“I am.” he whispered, a giddy laugh of relief escaping his lips.

Without even realizing it, they had both moved towards each other. It was as if there were a magnetic pull between them, that mended their souls and couldn’t keep their bodies apart.

With a quick motion, Tony closed the space between them, stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Steve’s. 

The other man left a small gasp of surprise giving Tony the entrance to further explore his mouth. After a few moments the blond came to his senses and started kissing back. He pulled Tony closer by the waist and deepened the kiss granting a grown of satisfaction from his soulmate. 

A couple of moments later they broke apart, breathing heavily, only their foreheads touching at that point. Tony’s hands were on Steve’s neck slightly gripping at the nape of his hair.

“We’re really doing this?” The genius asked and he could feel a grin spread across his cheeks.

Steve was positively beaming as he gently placed his hand on Tony’s chin so he could look directly into his eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you for longer than I remember. When I woke up... I panicked. I thought I was being set up, I was afraid... I was afraid that everything I spent with you was a dream. Or a delusion of sorts, a plan of Hydra. Then Captain Fury explained, showed me proof and I realized that I was at the era you were. 

“That’s when I understood the meaning of soulmates. I got frozen in the ice for almost seventy years, Tony. Seventy years! And where did that bring me? Right to you. This can’t be a coincidence. There’s a reason I survived the ice, a reason they found me now and not in a hundred years.

“I believe in fate. Ever since I was a child my ma would tell me stories about soulmates, while I was in my bed sick, instead of playing with the other kids. I grew up believing there’s eternal and all consuming love and with you, sweetheart, I finally felt it. It’s like we’re-“

“Meant to be.” Tony finished his thought and kissed him again. But this time the kiss was soft and unhurried. It was full of affection and it reminded them that now they had a life time ahead together.

When they broke apart, the brunette said, “Look, I know there’s too much to take into right now. Modern world’s full of wonders. But I think ugh maybe... maybe we could try this.” His hand vaguely pointed at the space between them.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but I actually do know a lot about the twenty first century. Maybe only in theory but...”

“How so?” Tony already knew where this was going.

“Well, I happened to spend my last 20 years listening to a technological genius.” 

Tony smirked trying to distract Steve from the blush that painted his cheeks.

“However, I do still have so much to learn. But there’s know else I’d rather teach me than you. So, I want this. I don’t want a night with you or unfulfilled promises. I want to spend my life with you. I want to wake up every morning next to you, to travel around the world with you, to settle down, get married, create our own family.” he admitted with a newfound fierceness. He sounded like he’d never been more sure about anything else in his life. 

“We’ll do this and so much more, I promise.” He couldn’t even contain his smile at that point.

_Together._

Together, Tony repeated and felt his heart settle in the warmth it had always been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and a comment (if you want) <3  
> *im sorry if there were any mistakes, it is unbeta’d  
> Big thanks to rue for being my emotional support wife!


End file.
